te2gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Guards
'Guards '''are a type of NPC in The Escapists 2. They are your most basic obstacle whenever escaping prisons. They are mostly seen patrolling the Prison and making sure the Inmates behave according to the rules. Appearance The Guards are always seen wearing their trusty baged Uniforms. They are always carrying a Baton with them. Some guards will be on guard at routines, some of them will be hanging out in the Employees Only section, some of them will be on a basic patrol around the prison. Behavior During the routines three of the guards will be at the routine with the inmates. During Roll Call they will be talking about the newest things in the Prison along with telling who is going to get their desk searched. Guards who have a low opinion of certain inmates will be more likely to call their name during roll call and vice versa. When the Roll Call is over, two of the guards that were on the Roll Call will go and search through the desks of the two Inmates that was called. If the two inmates had any Contraband in their desks, then it will be taken to the Contraband Room. If any of the Players are caught with contraband a security level raise will be in its place. Guards reacts to who they should attack with the help of the Heat system. Guards will automaticly become hostile against you if your Heat is over 80 points. However, if the guard has a low opinion of you, that level will decrease, and vice versa. If guards happen to find Prison Damage, they will go and report it in the Controll room, causing a three Star raise. If a Guard finds Contraband or Prison damage and is about to report it, knocking the guard out will prevent them from doing it. If it gets reported the Repair Man will fix it. How to Avoid One of the most straight forwoard ways to avoid guards for new players is to wear a Police Uniform, but however, they will at some point recognize you, for every time a guard spots you wearing a Medic or Guard Uniform, they will raise your heat by 2 points. Also, when walking under a spotlight while wearing a Guard Uniform they will still see you as an inmate. If a guard starts chasing you it is recomended to either put all of your stuff back in your desk before they can knock you out or to hide in a locker. When your guard heat is over 80 it is NEVER recommended to walk outside, since most prisons have Sniper Towers that can knock you in an instant. When you want a Door Key, then you should NEVER just take the key and run. When a guard wakes up in the Infirmary without their Key, they will start a Lockdown. Guard Dogs can also sniff out the keys and return them to their owners. Instead you should do the Key Copying Process. How to get Advantages It is always recommended to try and get as high of an opinion as you can on every single guard, becouse then you will be chased after guards only when you have a lot more heat then normal. And if you don't have a lot of space in your desk for contraband, then having a high opinion on guards is a must, since they will be less likely to call out the names of inmates that they have a high opinion of. Guards will also let you enter into Guard Cells if you have a Uniform on you. Gallery Quotes ''Main Article: Guards/Quotes Trivia Category:Prison Staff Category:NPCs Category:Guards